disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody (Urchin)
He is represented by Urchin from the Little Mermaid series and his LA is Chez Starbuck. Name: Cody Griffin (nicknamed Urchin) Age: 16 (soon to be 17 on November 14) Species: Merman Powers: generate electricity (like an eel), talk to fish (control them pretty much), swim quickly and his legs turn to a fin when he gets wet, walk on walls (sea slug slime), he can also breathe underwater. There may be more like slight control of water or control with his voice, but he has yet to find these and may take a while to figure them out. Family: Adoptive parents: disowned him, Real parents: dead (presumably), siblings: believes himself to be only child (may or may not have a sister) Personality: Cody is a pretty nice guy. He tries to be kind to people, but if you do something wrong he will stand up. He’s nthumb|300px|right|Cody/ Urchin's Introo wimp. He is not shy either. He is a people person and likes to talk to people. He has a warm personality and usually people pick up on that so he’s used to being well liked by most people. I’m not sure how that will be perceived at this school though. He is randomly kind to people and doesn’t see anyone as unapproachable. Past: Cody thought he was human until he was thirteen. Once he hit puberty, he turned into his merman self slowly and developed the powers. Anyway, he ran away to live under the ocean because he had always loved it more than land, and thought he could reconnect with his mermaid roots by finding others like him. He was an orphan on land and his girlfriend broke up with him when she found out what he was so he had no need to stay around.He lived under the ocean for about three years just swimming around and the like. He met other mermaids and was friends with many creatures, but he never settled for very long. A few weeks ago, Cody was “saved” by a fisherman who had found him washed up on a rock in the middle of the ocean and took him back home to nurse him to health thinking him from a shipwreck or something. However, the truth was Cody had climbed up on the rock because there had been garbage and other pollution in the water and it had made him sick. He couldn’t stand to be in the water for the time so he had climbed up on the rock to get out of it. He had passed out from the irritation and swimming for so long. He had dried off enough for his legs to form from his fin when the man came along and scooped him up in his boat. The fisherman lived in a village on the mainland and told Cody the tale of a mysterious island that some said had a school for teens. Cody became curious and went to check it out. He was intrigued by all the species he saw. He had only completed up freshman year so he thought this a good time to finish his schooling. Cody isn’t the smartest in the world for this reason, but he‘s still not dumb. He is an okay student, average. He gets Cs usually. He is interested in girls, but isn’t a giant flirt. He is sweet and tries to win them over honestly (because I’m incapable of rping a dog guy it seems :P). He loves to swim of course and feels most alive in the water. He constantly needs to drink water and moisturize or he feels awful. When he only gets slightly wet, he sprouts scales. He needs to get almost drenched to form into his merman self. Relationships: Vidia: Talked to her on his first day in town. Ayumu: Called him sushi and then disappeared. Morwen: '''Cody was in town trying to find work and kill time and stopped to stare at the food in his family's restaurant. Morwen introduced him to his parents and got a job there. He was given a room upstairs to live in and is almost like a part of the family. '''Arista: '''A mermaid that washed up on shore. She was wandering through town and Cody helped her. He explains things that she doesn't understand about the human surface world and is there anytime she needs someone to lean on. she now lives a few doors down from him above the restaurant. '''Calla: Cody was exploring the school and met the girl while she was returning a book right before she left for vacation. Mocha: Spoke to her through Tumblr while she was in New York. Plans to meet her face to face once she gets back. Oz: Served him as a customer at the restaurant. They got to talking and Cody offered to help him find the girl he's supposed to guard by looking at her photo once Oz found it. Mari: Met the little girl during summer break when she said he smelled like tuna. he finds her cute.﻿